


The Deific Sagas

by KR Grim (KR_Grim)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Post-Sburb, Victorious Kids AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Grim/pseuds/KR%20Grim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as Sgarm, this details various side-stories that happen on Sauria... as well as other planets in that universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deific Sagas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ascend to Godhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121672) by [PaulPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPower/pseuds/PaulPower). 



> So initially I decided to write a single story about what happened with the Trolls in this multiverse (universe doesn't sound quite right when you begin talking about Sburb). And it kinda blossomed into more stories. So I'm collecting them in here. The stories will range _all over_ , but there's going to be some heavy tie-ins with Sgarm, starting with the second story in this series. The first story is more establishing certain things about the background, and this will tie in quite heavily with Sgarm.
> 
> What can I say, I like tying my stories together. :D
> 
> Also, because I'm a forgetful ass and didn't put in what inspired this line of thought in the first place, I've rectified that with a link to PaulPower's Ascend to Godhood as the inspiration that it most certainly was.

**Gods and Elder Gods**

Karkat grumbled as John opened the door into the new universe. “I don’t see why you think the game will actually let us in,” he said. “It’s not like we created this universe.”

“You were instrumental in its creation,” replied Rose. “Think of it as… you being elder gods to our gods. It’s somewhat more complicated than that, but I’m sure your brains can figure out the nuances.” As Karkat opened his mouth to reply, she said, “Or whatever you have instead of brains. As if it matters as much as you seem to think it does.” John was the first to step through. Before Rose could walk through, though, she did one simple experiment. Slyly, she pushed Karkat forward. Predictably, he stumbled and fell, but when he got up, he had crossed through into the other universe. “I knew it.” Rose grinned as she stepped through. She knew that Jade would wait for the last of the trolls to enter before she entered.

***

The Trolls had left almost immediately with promises to keep in touch and visit the humans occasionally, and a few million years went by without incident. And then, it happened.

“Look, John, it’s not that we’re not friends, because we still totally are,” said Dave, leaning on Caledscratch. He had many weapons of much greater power, including his ultimate god weapon, the Scratchmaker (created with all the grist, all of it), but the sword his doomed future self had given him remained his favorite. “But I need a break from you guys. Might try hanging around somewhen, looking around for a planet or something. Maybe actually meet up with the trolls.” He smiled. “Anyway. It’s time for me to go… but I’ll be back.”

As he began to do the funky “gods traveling long distances fade-walk” thing that they’d all mastered millions of years ago, Jade shouted, “Wait!” Dave turned to her. “Dave, I want to…”

“I know.” He looked at John, who just nodded. The two of them walked off together, fading into the universe’s background. John looked at Rose.

“Has it really been millions of years?” He scratched his chin; he hadn’t actually aged at all during all that time. “Because it honestly doesn’t feel like it. Then again, I suppose the not having to eat or drink or sleep kinda throws off your internal clock.”

“Our internal clocks,” said Rose, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Not Dave’s. Dave’s internal clock is in such pristine condition I doubt it will ever wind down. Similar to Aradia’s, come to think of it.”

Rose looked out at the stars. “Well, John, what now?”

“…Rose, I know this is going to sound weird, but… I kinda want to be a hero again. Fighting off monsters, toppling evil kings… and I want you by my side.” He placed an arm around her waist. She smiled at him.

“I thought you’d never ask.” She kissed him gently. “I think that we can find a world for that… though we might be turned into gods.”

“You know,” said John, “I’m surprisingly OK with that.”

***

Karkat sighed. His twelve weren’t even remembered at all. Every instance of a twelve was tangential. Things were in fours. Although he had managed to have a sixteen-based religion on one planet they’d visited… but even then, the twelve gods who’d apparently represented the trolls in the deep subconscious were subservient to the humans. If this planet had one more set of four gods on it, he was going to break something. Probably the planet itself. He could do it. He had enough power. His weapons were godly enough.

That was when he saw it. A giant monster, a harbinger of the zoologically dubious, probably summoned by some ignorant naif on the planet. Sighing, he landed to take care of it, Terezi not far behind. As they reached the site of the emissary, however, they saw someone already dueling with it. A being of immense power, almost as much as any of them. A being who wielded a mighty warhammer. “Egbert,” he growled under his breath.

A single blow from the Warhammer of Zillyhoo and the thing was dead. Karkat idly wondered why John was using his penultimate weapon instead of the ultimate he had been using before, but he chalked it up to a desire to show off; compared to his ultimate weapon, Zillyhoo was nothing, a child’s toy. As John stood there, grinning despite the slowly dissolving monster-essence before him, Karkat walked over to him. “What in the throbbing bone bulge of your earth human jesus were you thinking?” he asked. “Better to let the inhabitants of this planet die because one of their idiots sumoned that thing than to defend them and make you think you’re a god.”

“Actually,” said John, “this planet is lifeless. Rose says the air is unbreathable for mortals. So I guess it’s a good thing we’re immortal.” John grinned. “Anyway, I just wanted to fight some monsters, but we couldn’t find a planet that had monsters anywhere nearby, so Rose picked this dead planet and we decided to summon monsters to fight.”

“Rose is here too?” asked Terezi, landing next to Karkat. “Where is she?”

“Over there, flipping through her book. We’ve been fighting stuff for a while.” Karkat sighed. “Apparently it’s been over two hundred years. It’s kinda hard to tell.”

“You’ve been fighting monsters for two hundred years?” asked Terezi. John grinned.

“Yup! Well, not _just_ fighting monsters, but mostly fighting monsters. And Rose left some stuff on a nearby planet back when we first arrived. She says she dropped it but I think it was on purpose.” John began leading them over to her. “We ’ve also been keeping up with Dave and Jade. They left a while ago. I just talked to Dave a little while ago, he said it was two hundred years. That’s why I know how long it’s been.”

“Leave it to the Knight or Maid of Time,” said Karkat sarcastically. “Which reminds me. I’m going to have to tell Aradia to let me know when it’s been fifty million years.” As they approached camp, they could see Rose knitting a complex design.

“Ah, John, I’m almost done knitting a new summoning circle.” She looked up and nodded to the trolls. “Karkat. Terezi. Nice to see you both here. So I assume all your companions split up?”

“Into six pairs,” said Karkat. “I’d tell you who’s with who, but right now I’m busy trying to figure out what the hell that thing is supposed to summon.”

“The Yellowed King, The Unnamable One, Guttural Anarch of Secrecy.” At their confused glances, Rose responded, “One of the Demiservants of the Lesser Retainers.”

“I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We’ve been fighting the zoologically dubious,” she replied. “I figured we could use a challenge after facing down so many of the innumerable Horde of Minions of the Demiservants.” She handed the trolls her Grimoire for the Summoning of the Zoologically Dubious. Karkat nodded, his face betraying his further confusion.  Terezi just grinned, opening the book and sniffing the pages. “I only ask that you not lick the pages.”

“We had books on Alternia, smartass,” she said, glowering at Rose as best she could. Given that she was blind, the glower fell flat.

John grinned. “Anyway, this is great! Now we can go adventuring together! A party of four!”

“I am sick to _death_ of fours, Egbert,” growled Karkat. “Four is everywhere in this universe. Do you have _any_ idea how annoying it is to have your contributions _ignored_?”

“…Wow. I… I didn’t know. I’m sorry, man,” said John. Karkat mumbled something unintelligible. “What?”

“I said, you don’t have to be sorry for me, jackass.” He looked over at Rose. “Also, Rose, Kanaya says she misses your conversational prowess.”

“I’ll get back to her eventually,” she said. “In the meantime, I think we should be going before our constant summoning of the zoologically dubious winds up destroying this planet.” She grabbed the Spines of Typhon, her own ultimate weapon, and began weaving a spell. “I have a feeling our paths will cross again in a few million years,” she said.

“Aradia could say exactly how long,” replied Terezi. “Until we meet again,” she added, and she and Karkat leapt off the world.” John sighed.

“Man, we didn’t even get a chance to chat properly,” he said, looking at Rose. “So where are we off to now?”

“While you were off fighting that Demiservant, Jade informed me of a planet a ways away that we could go to. I thought perhaps we could…” John smiled.

“All right. What’s it called?”

“Sauria.”


End file.
